


Игры с судьбой

by k8Cathy



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь играет с нами, предлагая варианты. До какой степени мы свободны принимать или не принимать их?<br/>Краткий рассказ о жизни Калинды. АУ после середины второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры с судьбой

Когда в школе проводилась благотворительная лотерея, одиннадцатилетняя Лила Капур была единственной во всей параллели, кто не купил лотерейный билет. Она откровенно заявила багровой от злости учительнице, что та всё равно подсунет ей какой-нибудь хлам, а все хорошие призы уйдут любимчикам. Лила лучше потратит карманные деньги с пользой для себя.

Польза от купленного пирожного была сомнительная, но вот удовольствие сомнению не подлежало.

Учительница грозилась пожаловаться директору на оскорбление и отстранить Лилу от занятий, но, поскольку все лучшие призы мистическим образом действительно достались классной элите, история до директора так и не дошла. Чтобы не портить отчётность, учительница сама купила лотерейный билет - предсказуемо получила страшно уродливую поделку из глины от их классного художественного "гения". Когда Лила следующие две недели каждый день оставалась в классе после уроков, она смотрела на лотерейное уродство на учительском столе и злорадно вспоминала вкус свежайшего кремового пирожного.

В жизни Калинды это был не первый и уж тем более не последний случай откровенного неподчинения, но эти лотерейные билеты получились до смешного символичными. Калинда часто именно так думает о своей жизни - что судьба, словно та карга-учительница, притворяется, что у тебя есть выбор, есть возможности, но в реальности подсовывает тебе раз и навсегда определённую жизнь. И если ты родилась в большой индийской семье в захолустном британском городке, то возможность что-то выбрать в своей жизни - такая же иллюзия, как возможность что-то выиграть в благотворительной лотерее, где все призы уже заранее расписаны, а от тебя лишь требуется передать учительнице выданный родителями фунт.

Хочешь заставить судьбу действительно играть - учись отказываться от того, что она тебе подсовывает. Отказ - тоже вариант на выбор, иногда лучший вариант - позволяет подождать, чтоб тебе предложили действительно выигрышные билеты, даёт свободу что-то выбрать самому без всякой лотереи, даёт хотя бы возможность отбрехаться от уродской статуэтки и прочего дерьма, которое жизнь навязывает на каждом шагу. И иногда отказ - самый дорогой вариант, за него ведь тоже приходится платить.

Впрочем, в некоторых случаях аналогия со школьной лотереей и учительницей не работала. В некоторых случаях судьба лишала тебя выбора, совсем.

***

Первым пунктом в списке не подлежащих выбору вещей шла национальность. В западном мире лучше быть белой - но когда твоя смуглая кожа, иссиня чёрные волосы, карие глаза и весь характерный набор черт лица просто кричат: "Индийка!", ничего не поделаешь, кроме сотни баснословно дорогих косметических операций.

Но Лила не против. И не столько потому, что по шкале "белые-цветные" индийцы котируются довольно высоко, выше негров и мексиканцев.

На самом деле Лила любит свой народ, свою культуру, гордится своим происхождением и считает, что так даже интереснее - добиться в западном мире успеха, будучи индийкой. Поэтому новое имя она с удовольствием выбирает даже более откровенно индийское, чем её настоящее, которое легко спутать с арабским.

Калинда - солнце. Не сложное философское понятие "игра" - Лила понимает, что с её закидонами насчёт игр с судьбой настоящее имя вернее отражает её суть, но зачем же показывать суть всем подряд, или хотя бы тем, кто знает хинди? Пусть уж будет солнце - светлое, горячее. И властное. А кроме того, ей просто нравится, как оно звучит: Ка-лин-да. Калинда Шарма. Молодая американка индийского происхождения.

***

Да, она пересекает океан. Обдуманно выбирает для себя город с большой индийской диаспорой - пусть у окружающих не возникает вопроса, откуда она такая взялась, она учится американскому акценту, а иногда прорывающийся в речи родной британский говор объясняет любовью к бибисишным сериалам.

Она не идёт ни в IT, ни в медицину - опять предписанные судьбой возможности для индийцев, нет, спасибо. Калинда справедливо считает, что может извлечь пользу из своего умения замечать важные детали и разгадывать загадки - она собирается стать детективом.

Для получения лицензии необходимо три года отработать следователем на полную ставку в лицензированном агенстве или органах правопорядка. Калинда устраивается на работу в прокуратуру - она хочет набрать опыт там, а потом начать собственный бизнес. Дела идут хорошо - она получает те же небольшие деньги и с блеском выполняет ту же работу, что и молоденькие яппи, выпускники юрфака. Разница только в том, что на Калинде не висит многотысячный студенческий заём, и она не имеет права выступать в суде. Но она и не рвётся оказаться в зале суда дальше зрительского места.

Вместо перекрёстного допроса перед лицом присяжных она разговаривает со свидетелями в обычной обстановке, следит за подозреваемыми, читает документы, находит и сопоставляет факты, придумывает версии и добывает доказательства для них - успешно расследует порученные дела. Даже слишком успешно, настолько, что подсиживающий начальника Чайлдс, наполовину умасливая, наполовину угрожая, нанимает её шпионить за прокурором. Чайлдсу удаётся завалить Флоррика, но Калинда палится раньше, и её увольняют.

Калинда принимает урок к сведению - этот был тот случай, когда она зря не стала отказываться от проигрышного лотерейного билета. Надо было отвертеться - пусть даже ценой собственного ухода с работы, так всё равно оказалось бы дешевле. И лучше ей впредь держаться на расстоянии от Чайлдса, Флоррика и всей их далеко не честной компании.

***

Ориентация оказывается следующим пунктом в списке невыбираемого. На самом деле, именно ориентация толкнула Лилу так решительно разорвать связи с семьёй. Замужество и дети - единственная жизнь, которую родители прочили ей, дочку-лесбиянку могли бы формально простить, но не перестали бы пытаться исправить. Чувство самосохранения победило чувство вины, и Калинда не стала пробовать рискованный вариант камин-аута и примирения с семьёй. Она просто уехала, а все контакты свела к обмену несколько раз в год сообщениями, что все живы-здоровы.

Хотя, если б это было возможно, Калинда изменила бы собственную сексуальность. Нет, она не хочет быть правильной стопроцентной натуралкой - она не слишком-то верит в их существование, особенно после общения с парочкой образцовых замужних домохозяек. Но Калинда хотела бы лучше работать на оба фронта.

Она действительно жалеет, что мужчины так мало интересны ей в постели. Секс - простой, надёжный и эффективный рычаг в обращении с большинством мужчин. Калинда оценивает своё умение флиртовать на твёрдую пятёрку, но тут слишком много расчёта, выучки, автоматизма - время от времени она жалеет, что не получает своей доли удовольствия от процесса.

А ещё ей сложно определить, когда стоит всё-таки переспать с мужчиной ради дела. В такие моменты она чувствует себя проституткой, и это совсем не весело.

Как бы то ни было, для её собственной утехи остаются только женщны. Хватит и одной - Калинда вовсе не любительница приключений на одну ночь, ей хорошо, когда можно вернуться домой, обнять любовницу, заняться спокойным сексом и уснуть в одной постели. Только это вовсе не означает, что Калинда считает свои отношения семейными или хочет когда-нибудь превратить их в семейные.

***

После увольнения из прокуратуры проходит два трудных месяца поисков работы и случайных подработок. Потом она устраивается в адвокатскую контору - работа там тоже засчитывается в опыт для будущей лицензии. У фирмы три начальника - желчный старик, знаменитый адвокат Джонатан Стерн, Диана Локхарт, бизнес-леди сорока с небольшим, и чуть более молодой Уилл Гарднер. Уилл недавно стал партнёром, он пока ещё не чувствует себя своим в благостном союзе Стерна и Дианы, наставника и его ученицы.

Калинда - следователь, технический работник, мелкая сошка - не собирается прозябать за сверкой документов. В первую же неделю работы она находит важного свидетеля и убеждает его дать показания, в другом деле вычисляет другого подозреваемого и находит бросающие на него тень факты, которые Уилл так ловко преподносит в суде, что присяжные дружно голосуют за невиновность их клиента. Младшие начальники в фирме начинают воспринимать её как палочку-выручалочку, нет контакта с одним лишь Стерном. Калинда прикидывает, когда можно будет потребовать прибавки к зарплате.

***

Диана - либералка, феминистка и никогда не была замужем. Вечно бегает по каким-то комитетам в защиту или против, хвастается фотографией, где она пожимает руку Хилари Клинтон, словно ребёнок любимой игрушкой, и считает Сару Пэйлин исчадием ада на земле.

Она одевается в самую дорогую, качественную и уродующую одежду, которая только возможна для состоятельной деловой женщины. И обязательно дополняет её каким-нибудь кричащим украшением на грани безвкусицы, вроде ожерелья из огромных искусственных жемчужин, из-за чего её облик становится симпатично неправильным. У неё забавное некрасивое лицо, на котором сменяется весь арсенал выражений, предписанных даме из высшего общества.

После получаса общения с Дианой становится ясно, что она - чувствительная, пугливая, не всегда уверенная в себе и между идеалами и принципами скорее выбирает идеалы.

Калинда осторожно прощупывает Диану, ещё без откровенного флирта, но пускает в ход своё обаяние. Мимо, Диана демонстрирует только женскую солидарность, в которой много феминизма, но ничего от секса. Пару раз Калинда замечает, как Диана заинтересованно оглядывает успешных мужчин своего возраста.

Окей, значит смешения личной и рабочей жизни не будет, не выйдет ни пользы, ни осложнений. Это Калинде по душе, ее гордость требует добиваться успехов в работе своим профессионализмом.

***

Через восемь месяцев после увольнения из прокуратуры Калинда сидит в офисе новоиспеченного младшего сотрудника фирмы "Стерн, Локхарт и Гарднер" Алисии Флоррик, ждёт хозяйку и думает, почему из всех юридических фирм Чикаго жене её бывшего босса приспичило поступить именно сюда. Подсовывает ли судьба ей очередной лотерейный билет, и что он принесёт: выигрыш, или ворох неприятностей, или дело обойдётся надписью "попробуйте ещё раз"?

Лицо Алисии знакомо ей по репортажам во время скандала с её мужем, вживую она выглядит моложе и красивее, что неудивительно. Рохля, мямля, сто лет назад растеряла весь свой адвокатский опыт. Бесполезное кисо, которого выгнало на работу перемещение мужа из офиса прокурора в тюремную камеру.

Кисо быстро начинает соображать и действовать, раскапывает в деле новую зацепку, не хуже Калинды раскручивает свидетелей, а на допросе рвёт главного свидетеля обвинения в клочья - с ласковой ободряющей улыбкой.

Кисо огрызается на Калинду после второй-третьей подколки, внимательно слушает всё, что Калинда говорит, спорит на равных, и доверяет калиндиным советам, словно маленькая девочка.

Калинда понимает, что нашла напарника, они будут подхватывать мысли друг друга. Калинда понимает, что нашла объект опеки и воспитания, ибо Алисия всё равно - рохля и мямля, не сумевшая бросить мужа, который того явно заслуживал.

***

Калинда живёт нигде и везде. Перекантовывается у друзей, подселяется к любовницам, иногда, когда нет вариантов, пережидает время в мотеле. Она давно могла бы найти собственное жилье, но не хочет.

Калинда аккуратна и неприхотлива, платит свою часть расходов - но ни центом больше. Её вещи всегда на своём месте, и вещей этих - несколько пар сапог и небольшое количество дизайнерской одежды, часто кожаной, которую Калинда постоянно обдуманно обновляет, покупая и продавая её в дорогих магазинах подержанных вещей.

В доме ей нужны только душ, кровать (сойдёт и половина) и диван, с которого можно глянуть телевизор. Этот набор найдётся в любом доме.

А вот дизайн интерьера, цветовые гаммы, украшения, пространство-планировка - это только информация о настоящем хозяине дома. Вернее, о той роли, которую хозяин играет.

Британцы сходят с ума по своим домам, опекают их, словно детей. Британцы любят рассуждать, что их дома - отражение их самих, но в реальности дома скорее отражают сущность самих домов, а хозяева более или менее ладят с ними в совместной жизни.

Американцы легки на подъём, переезжают раз за разом, их дом - словно одежда по случаю. Формальная одежда, со строгими правилами, когда и как её следует носить. Сейчас у Калинды есть средства только на билет, по которому выиграешь разве что относительно комфортабельную коробку из-под обуви - какую-нибудь комнатку с крошечным санузлом и дверью прямо на улицу.

Калинда не хочет. Не хочет надевать формальную одежду, не хочет жить в формальном жилище. Ей не нужно одиночество для релаксации - она умеет держать людей на расстоянии и не пускать их в личное пространство, даже когда находится рядом с ними на расстоянии протянутой руки. Её не беспокоит, что рядом кто-то живёт.

***

Второе новое приобретение "Стерн, Локхарт и Гарднер", Кэри Агос - оказывается почти карикатурным яппи. Дорогие костюмы, имена покровителей, стремительное накопление наработанных часов, старательные попытки попасться на глаза начальству. Он соперник Алисии - через полгода одного из них уволят.

Они с Алисией срабатываются до нелепого быстро. "Мы всегда можем начать соперничать завтра" - это произносится где-то на втором-третьем их совместном деле. Оправдание перед собой за то, что надо спасать клиента и совсем нет времени вставлять друг другу палки в колёса. Но они так и не начинают толком соперничать, разве что в самом конце Кэри спохватывается и пытается сделать пару обязательных гадостей, уже бесполезных.

Калинда любит работать с Кэри. С ним тоже можно думать хором, он быстро учится и полевой работе, и допросам в суде. У него явно не хватает ни сил, ни подлости быть тем дерьмовым карьеристом, которого он из себя строит. Он пытается за ней ухаживать - она не осаживает, просто спускает на тормозах. Нет, мальчик, с тобой мы просто подружимся.

Она болеет за Алисию - ей эта работа нужнее. Она вправляет ей мозги, заставляет шевелиться и бороться, потом, когда Кэри увольняют, не даёт Алисии грызть себя. Между Алисией и Кэри Калинда выбрала и всегда выберет Алисию, но она скучает по Кэри.

***

Проблема Калинды в том, что её любовницы быстро начинают хотеть большего. Последние месяцы жизни с Донной напоминали ситком где-то из пятидесятых годов, на сюжет "как заставить его жениться". Калинда уходит - ни она, ни Донна такого не заслуживают.

Лана Дилейни служит в ФБР, она современная и жёсткая, но в каком-то смысле даже более ортодоксальна, чем Донна. Лана мечтает быть образцовой современной лесбиянкой - с фотографией подруги на рабочем столе, с еженедельными посиделками в гей-баре, с непременными подписями под петициями в пользу однополых браков. Пока она не добилась прочного положения, ей хватает благоразумия не афишировать ориентацию на работе, но она мечтает отметить своё повышение камин-аутом.

Идеальное представление Ланы об их с Калиндой отношениях - переманить Калинду к себе на работу, под своё начало, и вместе делать карьеру - что в ФБР, что в ЛГБТ-движении.

А ещё Лана работает над делом Чайлдса и Флоррика, и у неё что-то есть на Калинду.

***

Работа, фирма в гораздо большей мере являются для Калинды домом, чем то место, где она ночует. Хотя и здесь Калинда умудряется быть одновременно повсюду и нигде конкретно.

За ней числится какой-то офис, где она никогда не сидит - вместо этого она постоянно плавно перемещается по всей фирме, заходя в кабинеты к сотрудникам, отводя гостей в конференц-залы, болтая с секретаршами в общей зоне, а больше всего - убегая по делам и возвращаясь обратно. Рабочее место Калинды - разве что ноутбук и телефон, их она таскает с собой.

Калинда обладает почти мистической способностью оказаться рядом с тем человеком, который будет её искать - она знает, что если Уилл или Алисия выглядывают из кабинета и начинают оглядываться по сторонам, будто ищут кошку - это по её душу. Оказываться рядом, когда она нужна - спокойнее, и других меньше интересует, где она бродит.

Хотя бродит она всё равно по рабочим делам.

***

Уилл хорошо смотрится в действии - так говорит сама Калинда. В том деле они выводили на чистую воду лучшего друга Уилла, судью, который приговаривал детей к заключению в частной тюрьме - за откат. Уиллу было больно.

Среди людей, с которыми Калинда работает, в ее боссе, наверное, больше всего хаоса. Он не притворяется жёстким адвокатом, который не брезгует средствами - он такой и есть. Он не разыгрывает муки совести и сочувствие к клиенту - он прикипает к клиентам душой и делает для них всё возможное, не считаясь со временем и прочими сложностями. Но подставить клиента он тоже может.

Он солидный адвокат, молодой, но уже зрелый, он умеет выглядеть альфа-самцом, но Калинда одновременно видит мечтательного мальчишку.

Калинде немного жаль, что Уилл не для неё. И намного больше жаль, что он, наверное, и не для Алисии.

***

Квартира Алисии - проходной двор, здесь постоянно тусуется масса народу, кого Алисия так или иначе тащит на себе: дети, свекровь, муж под домашним арестом, друзья детей, адвокаты и пиарщики мужа.

А иногда и она сама, Калинда, воочию или по телефону, вместе с незримым клиентом, над делом которого они сейчас бьются.

Алисия - основа основ своего дома. Но Калинда думает, что для самой Алисии там остаётся мало места.

***

Преступники, по мнению Калинды - в сущности такие же читеры, как и она. Они отказываются подчиняться правилам, отказываются удовлетворяться теми возможностями, которые предоставляет судьба.

У неё нет никакого корпоративного сочувствия. Жизнь дерьмо, и в этой жизни меньше всего стоит быть, как Алисия, хорошей девочкой и послушным исполнителем правил - но совсем необязательно становиться дерьмом самому.

В адвокатской конторе не место таким закидонам. Обязаны защищать клиента и точка - о чем Уилл не устает напоминать. Калинда всерьёз сабботирует это железное правило лишь однажды, сдав Бёртону клиентку-убийцу.

В тот момент она снова радуется, что благоразумно отказалась даже пытаться выиграть стипендию для юрфака. Нет звания адвоката - нет обязанности хранить адвокатскую тайну, и можно наказать сучку, которая считала, что уже обхитрила судьбу и сорвала большой куш в жизненной лотерее.

***

В том сгустке стыда и страха, который обволакивает Калинду при одной только мысли, что её ориентация выплывет наружу, есть, конечно, и до конца не изжитая вина перед родителями, и боязнь разоблачения перед всеми теми мужчинами, которых она расчётливо соблазняет, но куда больше там чистого отвращения ко всему, что связано с самим понятием "гейская община".

Борьба за гражданские права, которая на деле оборачивается агрессивно-оборонительной позицией "мы ничем не хуже!". Общение в замкнутой среде - в реальности получается, что ты должен выбирать, тот мир или этот, отторжение идёт с обеих сторон. И самое ненавистное для Калинды - тебя так или иначе протипируют по классификации буч-дайк-фем, а вместе с категорией навесят сотни негласных правил в одежде и манере поведения. Только потому, что Калинду возбуждает женская грудь, ей предписывают жизнь едва ли не более регламентированную, чем уготованная по рождению роль индийской жены и матери.

И не надо агитировать, что всё это в конечном счёте результат нетерпимости общества, и если геи так и будут скрываться, никогда ничего не изменится. Пусть мировая справедливость достигается за чей-нибудь чужой счёт, у Калинды свои игры с судьбой.

Калинда не может изменить свою сексуальность, но любовные отношения с женщинами будет строить так, как сама того захочет, и не в ущерб остальному в своей жизни.

И одеваться она будет так, чтобы соблазнять людей независимо от возраста и пола.

***

Люди укладывают Уилла и Алисию в постель гораздо раньше, чем те сами об этом задумываются. Тоже обязательный подарок судьбы - молодой красивый босс, молодая красивая сотрудница с текущими трудностями в личной жизни, у них есть общее прошлое со студенческих времен, у них есть общее настоящее - как минимум на работе. Влюблённость предопределена и благополучно возникает, хотя и запаздывает по сравнению с мнением окружающих.

Но Алисия упорно отказывается доводить дело до практики, а потом и судьба меняет мнение и вставляет палки в колёса. Они останавливаются после поцелуя, они упускают моменты, а когда Уилл открыто признаётся в любви - Алисия говорит "покажи мне план". И потом верит сообщению по голосовой почте, что Уилл пошёл на попятный.

Калинда хотела бы их свести - и по своим причинам тоже - но Алисия всё боится рискнуть. В какой-то степени Калинда её понимает - в этой лотерее Алисия скорее всего выиграет не небольшой офисный романчик, а новый скандал, и, возможно, развод, новое замужество - и огромное количество связанных с этим проблем.

И в результате всего Алисия дорогой ценой получит жизнь с человеком, в которого безусловно влюблена. Но любит ли по-настоящему?

***

Маленький рост и ограниченную женскую силу, которую нельзя противопоставить серьёзному насилию, тоже можно было бы включить в список невыбираемого, но тут жизнь сама даёт в руки средство изменить перевес сил.

Калинда любит и уважает своё оружие. Она умеет с ним обращаться, она строго соблюдает правила обращения, она ни в коем случае ни недооценивает, ни переоценивает возможности пистолета. Но она знает, что пистолет сможет её защитить.

Однажды она передаёт свои навыки Диане - той грозит реальная опасность, Калинда учит её стрелять. Диана через пару дней возвращает пистолет - оружие слишком притягивает её и поэтому пугает. Калинде всё это не нравится, но поскольку сейчас у Дианы роман с экспертом по оружию, она уже не беспокоится - в случае опасности она просто настучит Маквею, тот защитит свою женщину.

Алисия - вот кто её волнует. В отличие от всех остальных - от неё самой, от Уилла с Кэри, от Ланы и даже от Дианы, у Алисии нет вообще никаких навыков самообороны, ни в рукопашном бою, ни в перестрелке. Единственное оружие Алисии - её харизма.

Это очень эффективное средство - Калинда и сама тут не промах, а Алисия, наверное, даже круче может дать отпор, с ласковой улыбкой сказав пару неласковых слов.

И при поездке к Бишопу Алисия оказалась весьма кстати, и удалось результативно поговорить, и ничего не случилось, но Калинда помнит, как обречённо думала, что вряд ли сможет прикрыть большую тяжёлую Алисию, или хотя бы оттолкнуть так, что та не переломает ноги на своих каблучищах.

Надо придумать повод научить её самообороне.

***

Когда ты лесбиянка, твоя подруга-натуралка обязательно размышляет - вслух или про себя, но от того не менее заметно - привлекает ли она тебя, и почему ты не оказываешь ей знаков внимания, и хотела бы ты... Смущённо и жадно одновременно, ей и хочется, и колется.

Алисия чёрти сколько времени знает про Калинду. Услышала это в "ты действительно хочешь знать, почему я живу в квартире Донны?", увидела по закаменевшему от страха лицу, когда Дюк Роско грозился вывести на чистую воду закрытую лесбиянку в их фирме - а, может быть, просто почувствовала. Алисия всячески старается не лезть в чужую жизнь, пока этого не требует работа - но куда денешь интуицию?

Тем не менее вопроса "а привлекаю ли я тебя?.." Калинда так и не ощущает. Опять гипертрофированная корректность - Алисия наверняка понимает, как подобные вопросы раздражают.

Но когда ты лесбиянка, а твоя подруга-натуралка - неординарная во всех отношениях женщина и дорога тебе, этот вопрос возникнет сам собой, если не между вами, то у других людей. Калинда видит скрытую ревность Ланы и слышит открытые обвинения Донны - и её бывшая, и её теперешняя сделали один и тот же вывод после двух минут пребывания рядом с Алисией. Пародия на то, как точно так же заранее начали судить про Алисию с Уиллом.

***

Блейк - карманный следователь Бойда, чудо-мальчик с плохо контролируемой склонностью к насилию - не просто создаёт Калинде проблемы и не просто соперничает с ней. Он - живая расплата за своеволие Калинды, за споры с судьбой.

Он знает её настоящее имя. Он знает о её ориентации. Он загоняет Калинду в угол, припирает её к стенке - разоблачение так близко, что Калинда почти верит, что оно неизбежно.

Она ещё не готова. Она не знает, как нужно будет жить, когда не надо будет скрывать. Понятно разве, что Калинда не перестанет использовать флирт как оружие и не перестанет охранять своё личное пространство.

***

Не хочу, думает Калинда не в первый раз, невыгодно. Алисия не может разобраться в своих мужиках, Алисия слишком любит соблюдать правила, будет сама себе внушать, что у неё совсем нет тяги к экспериментам, и что тайный роман - нечестно и неприятно.

Может быть, как раз на почве неразберихи в личной жизни и можно будет её подцепить, но Калинде не хочется быть средством для снятия напряжения.

Тем более что речи даже нет о простом сексе. Без любви не обойдётся, несчастной на всю голову любви - в лучшем случае страдать будут обе, в худшем - одна Калинда.

Судьбе плевать на ее нытье. Когда они, танцуя возле одного телефона и пытаясь уместиться в одном кубическом дюйме пространства, бросают друг на друга настороженные взгляды, мысль, что эпоха невинности закончилась и между ними что-то возможно, кажется осязаемой.

Калинда будто слышит скрип механизма судьбы - механизма, который она за полтора года так и не смогла остановить, только придержать, механизма, который поведёт их любовную историю через ещё будущее начало прямо к несчастливому концу.

Наверное, Калинда упустила шанс, когда ещё могла отказаться от покупки этого лотерейного билета.

***

Вечером, засыпая рядом с Ланой в ее постели, Калинда, злясь и одновременно смиряясь, в который раз видит невыносимо томящий сон. В квартиру Калинды - квартиру, где каждая дверная ручка выбрана под хозяйку, маленькую бесконечно уютную квартиру, заходит Алисия, снимает с лёгким стоном туфли на высоченных каблуках, садится на диван рядом с Калиндой, выбирает шпильки из калиндиных волос и медленно, по одной, пропускает между пальцами чёрные пряди.


End file.
